


Wściekając się

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Chuck is God, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Boski gniew to przy tym pryszcz.Tekst na temat 33 (wściekając się) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Według Sama wszelkie opowieści o boskim gniewie były zdecydowanie mocno przesadzone. Zdecydowanie nikt, kto zobaczyłby Boga przerażonego perspektywą spania na kanapie, nie byłby w stanie się go bać.

— Ale Dean… Skarbie!

— Nie skarbuj mi tu teraz! Zjadłeś moje ciasto w moim samochodzie!

— Przecież pojawiłem ci nowe — jęknął Chuck, wciąż klęcząc przed Deanem, ze spuszczoną głową. Sam pokręcił własną. Ze wszystkich argumentów, Bóg zawsze zdawał się wybierać najgorsze.

— Co z tego?! Chodzi o zasady, Chuck!

— Ale… — Na nieszczęście Chucka, Dean przez lata wykształcił odporność na błagalne spojrzenia. — Seks na zgodę?

Czegoś jednak Bóg się nauczył, Sam aż był z niego dumny.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
